The truth
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Carlisle is hiding something from his family, something not even Edward or Esme know about, when the truth gets out how are the Cullens going to take it. Carlisle will have a lot of explaining to do but most importantly does he love Esme or the father of his child. Warnings: Past Mpreg,
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: This story came to me in a dream, I know Carlisle's lover and father of his baby. In my dream Carlisle keeps three big secrets from his family, one is he does in fact of powers or gifts and a lot of them, two he was a king before he was turned and lastly he's Edward's brith mother...seeing that he gave birth to him. Please review.

* * *

**_"Please...I want you...all of you...I want you to come inside me." Carlisle moan as his lover thrust into him causing him to get lost in the world of pleasure. _**

**_"Carlisle, are you...sure?" The man on top of him asked through moans and gasps of pleasure as thrust inside his lover._**

**_"Yes!" Carlisle moan as he ached off the bed and into his lover's chest as his orgasm hit him causing him to see white. _**

**_"Carlisle!" The man moan out as he climax inside his lover for the first time. _**

**_Carlisle gasp and cling to the other man tightly and lean his head back as he felt pleasure he's never felt before. As soon as their orgasm left their bodies leaving panting for breath they didn't even need and holding each other as close as the could. _**

**_"I love you, Carlisle." The man whisper in a soft loving voice that Carlisle felt venom tears gather in his eyes almost feeling like crying for joy._**

**_"I love you, too." Carlisle whispe back, enjoy the moment they had together before they had to clean up and go back to pretending that's there's nothing between them but friendship. _**

Carlisle sighed as that memory hit him, his lover had helped him escape and now he was in America, to start his life over again. He worked in a local hospital and he had a nice home in close by a forest which made hunting easier for him. Carlisle had to use his powers to make his body look normal and feel normal around humans and other vampires, only in the safety of his own home can he let the illusions done and look at his belly.

It was nice a round in the middle, approptiate for someone in his condition, he was only four months along but was already showing. Carlisle had been shocked when he found out he was pregnant one of the reasons he left Europe, he's lover knew and helped him but he could not leave along with Carlisle because it would bring wrong people to discover their secret.

Carlisle was pulled out of his thoughts by a kick from the baby inside of him and he looked down at his swollen belly before stroking it and gave a sigh. How it was possible for him to be pregnant, he didn't know and Carlisle knew that no other vampire could, they try but can't so Immortal Children are made but are now forbidden.

"Clam down little one, I won't let anything hurt you. I promise you that, my baby." Carlisle whisper in a loving tone that anyone would see motherly.

"Out of all the things that have happen to me, you're the best." Carlisle said as he watch sun go up and got ready to make the illusions again so he can go to work, Carlisle made his illusions so his pregnant body was hidden the another to hide his body from glittering when the sun hit his skin.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen." The nurse at the check in desk said to Carlisle as he walked in.

"Morning." Carlisle said as he walked by hearing her sigh even through he was a good feet away, sometime he thought his vampiric senses are both a blessing and curse.

Carlisle sign in and grabbed the clip broad that held his first patient, to his surprise it was a mother in labor that had been going on for almost a whole day. Carlisle let out a soigné and went to help the poor mother, dreading that might be him one day soon. Only he won't have the comfort of someone helping him.

Three hours later, three hours of screams and crying and yelling, the new mother holds her newborn daughter in her arms for the first time and even though she's tried she feeds the baby and coos at it. Carlisle watch from the door way before turning away and placing a hand on his stomach where his hand was meet with a kick. Carlisle let a smile make its way on his face as he took his hand off his stomach and walked away from the room that the new mother was in, feeling some sort of peace course through his body.

_Maybe I just need to be reminded that no matter what I have to go through at the end your worth it, little one. _Carlisle thought to himself the rest of his shift looking already more brightly then before. _Thank you, Lord, for this miracle._

By the end of his shift Carlisle felt tried if that was in even possible for a vampire but made his way home. Once he closed the door he let the illusions fall away and walked up the stairs put on some sweat pants and a T-shirt that was one size bigger so he can be comfortable in it with swollen belly before laying down on his bed and opening a baby names book.

"Let's see here, I need to give you a name but what..oh ow about Robert?" Carlisle asked looking down at his belly but there was a furious kick that told him no.

"Okay, you don't like that one, maybe you'll like Edward?" Carlisle asked while he sat up, he's responds was a gentle kick.

"Okay, Edward, I am going to get something to eat...I think we're both hungry." Carlisle said getting up. He only guess that the baby was a boy but for all he knew it could be a girl.

"If you are a girl, I'll name you Elizabeth." Carlisle said as he put his illusions on once more before going out the door and closing it before taking off into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: Please review.

Warnings: Birth scene and breastfeeding.

* * *

Carlisle wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then looked down at the two deer carcasses, Carlisle gave sigh and went over to dig a hole to bury the carcasses. Once he figured the hole was deep enough he put the bodies inside it and covered them with, he like to send a little pray that they are in good hands now and started walking back to his house. Once inside he let his illusions faded and he pulled the shirt up before looking down at his slightly swollen belly. The baby made his or her presence be known by giving a kick.

"There, there, little one, everything is going to be okay." Carlisle whisper as he felt his heart fill with love.

Then a thought hit Carlisle and caused him to stop his rubbing. What is his baby going to eat? Blood? Milk? Maybe both.

"I guess I'll find out when the time comes." Carlisle said to himself.

Carlisle sighed in relief as he set the last box down in his new living room. Carlisle had bought a house in middle of the forest, it would give him privacy that he'll need and a perfect place for his child to grow up without any eyes seeing him grow to fast or to slow. He had furnish the house earlier in the year, he set up the nursery and bought everything a baby needs from newborn to age three, clothes for both genders, toys, bottles, cups, plates and more.

Carlisle sat down on the couch and rubbed his back, he was now eight months pregnant, as so far it seems like a normal pregnancy. He tired easily even if he was a vampire, his morning sickness is now long gone, thank God for that. His back was hurting and his feet as well, and he swore his chest hurt a little bit. Carlisle had went through pregnancy books in the bookstore and found that all his systems are normal for a pregnant **human** woman. Carlisle didn't know whether to be happy that his pregnancy seems normal or to be scared.

"This is are new home little one, I hope you'll come soon." Carlisle mumbled as he let his body relax and stare out the window to the sunset that was outside.

Carlisle tried not think about what he's going to do when the time came that he'll have to give birth. He had to stay strong if not for himself then for his baby. Carlisle let out a sigh and got up to close the curtains before heading up the stairs and went into his bedroom and pulled the covers up before getting inside and pulling the covers over himself. Carlisle grabbed the book by the nightstand and began to read; after all it wasn't hard to read in the dark when you're a vampire.

Two weeks passed by and Carlisle was more then ready to give birth, he was uncomfortable and annoyed very easily and not to mention his appetite had gone up the past few days, instead of eating two or three deer, he would eat four of them and a mountain lion. Carlisle sighed and went up to his room after returning for a hunt, it was early afternoon and for some unknown reason, Carlisle felt unease and unable to rest.

Carlisle was going to sit in the bed when he felt unbearable pain hit him causing him to gasp and pant for air that he did not need, he slowly let himself fall into the pillows that he had laid down on the floor. He did a little pile of pillows that were comfortable so when the time came he'll give birth there and be able to watch his baby come out of him and not worry about it falling anywhere because the way he arrange the pillows are to catch his baby and nothing will happen to it.

Carlisle slowly took off his pants and underwear, he had just finished that when he felt a liquid slosh down his legs and he looked down, he know knew why he was eating so much there was a lot of blood, the pillows underneath him were turning crimson. Carlisle could barely register that when another wave of pain hit and he gripped then pillows underneath. Carlisle heard one of the pillows rip, when he gave the first push but he could care less, he just wanted the baby out of him and then to hold him or her.

Carlisle screamed when he gave the third push and lay down on the pillows relaxing as much as any person in his situation could. Carlisle cursed underneath his breath, he cursed the man who did this to him only to be reminded that they both didn't know how this even happen in the first place. Carlisle reached down in between his legs and touched the crowning head of his baby, he felt the soft hair and couldn't help but let a smile make his way to his face.

With that touch, Carlisle found the strength to continue to push until he felt the body slip away from his body and he sat up more to look at the tiny little body of his newborn baby, his soft looking white skin, his bronze color hair that Carlisle remember briefly his own mother had it in all the paintings he saw of her. Carlisle gentle picked his new baby boy as he gave out his first cry letting Carlisle know that he was not happy to be ignored.

"Shhh, Shhh…There, there, little one, I'm here." Carlisle whisper and brought the baby to his chest where the baby open his eyes a looked right at Carlisle, his eye color was a nice light shade of gold.

Carlisle smiled down at the baby in his arms; the newborn cooed at him before looking all over the room, trying to understand were he was. Carlisle offered his finger to the baby and smiled down at him when he grasped in his tiny hand.

"Welcome to the world, Edward." Carlisle said softly as he looked down at his newborn son, causing him to coo as Carlisle gave him a name.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, that's your name, little one." Carlisle said to him as Edward took Carlisle finger and put in his mouth and started to suck.

Carlisle blinked and stood up with shaky legs and made his way over to his robe put it on and took Edward to the master bathroom, where he had a small tub with towels to wash Edward with. Once Carlisle washed Edward of body fluid and put a diaper on him, not sure he was really going to need one but better safe then sorry and put it him in a nice footy pajama. Before heading down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen and made a bottle of milk with blood as best as he could with one arm before putting the nipple to Edward's mouth.

Edward took into his mouth but spit it out and started to cry again, venom tears making their way down his little cubby cheeks. Carlisle shushed him and decided to try his luck with blood, he put in another bottle and gave it to Edward, who took in with a little coaxing from Carlisle before he took in his mouth and started to suckle. But to Carlisle surprise he spit it out also and gave a whimpers and looking at Carlisle with big teary eyes. Carlisle felt his heartstrings being pulled before setting the second bottle with blood down as well. Carlisle was trying not to panic, sure he thought about what might his baby eat but he always though it would be blood seeing that he was also a vampire like him or at least milk with blood but nothing.

"What do you want to eat, little one? You haven't eaten anything since you were born two hours ago." Carlisle said looking down at Edward who by know decided to show his displeasure of not being feed by crying his lungs out which was really loud.

Carlisle rocked and talked sweet things to Edward trying to clam him down as he thought about what could he feed him when a thought hit him and he remember his chest hurting for a while during the pregnancy, something that happens to women when they are pregnant. Carlisle looked down at his chest which was still flat but still felt like it was full of something, maybe his body could adapt to have a baby grow inside him, it can also adapt so he can feed it.

Carlisle went up the stairs with a still crying Edward and went straight into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair and then took a deep breath as he pulled his shirt up and looked down at Edward who was looking at him as venom tears went down his cheeks.

_Please, Lord, please let this be the way. _Carlisle prayed in his head before opening his eyes and looked down at Edward who looked at him with teary eyes but also curious.

Carlisle blinked and put his hand on his head and gasped as he felt his son also had a gift, some form of telepathy, it was going to drive him crazy at this young age, Carlisle closed his eyes and let his one of his many gifts out and block Edward's, he would give it back when he was older and ready to learn to use it. Once he took care of that he position Edward in a way , Carlisle has always seen new mothers put a newborn to their breast to nurse them. He put Edward close to his chest and let him lash on to one of his nipples, Carlisle let out a gasp of surprise. Carlisle looked down and sighed in relief that his theory was correct, his body did make everything a newborn baby would need. Edward was gulping down whatever his body made to feed him with and was content as he ate.

Carlisle then decided to rock them back and froth, he looked out the nursery window and saw sun was straight over head. He guessed it was around three or four in the afternoon, which meant to his relief he was only in labor for three hours and Edward was born June 20, 1901 at exactly two in the afternoon. Carlisle felt Edward move and look down to see that he stopped nursing and was now looking up at him with curiosity again. Carlisle gave a chuckle and brought Edward gently to his shoulder making sure to support his head and patted his back, causing to Edward to give a soft burp before he was place in Carlisle other hand and raised to the other nipple which he did not take just looked around the room before looking at Carlisle.

"Okay you're not hungry anymore, I guess that means I could read to you, I'm not sure if you can sleep or not but then again this never happen to any other vampire, so we'll take it one step at the time, okay Edward?" Carlisle said as he gently stood up with Edward in his arms before getting a children's book and began to read, knowing that he'll have to go hunting soon for all the blood he lost earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

EgyptAdbydos: Please review.

Warnings: breastfeeding.

* * *

Carlisle finished reading story of Snow White and looked down at Edward who had his eyes closed and was breathing softly, he was asleep.

"Well, no other vampire had given birth before and babies do need to sleep to grow big and strong." Carlisle said to himself as he watch his little one sleep peacefully in his arms. Carlisle wanted to put him in his crib but he couldn't find the heart to put his baby in the crib and leave him. He kept thinking what if someone broke in and kidnapped him or try to kill him, Carlisle had to keep a growl back when that thought went through his head.

"Nobody is ever going hurt you, Edward, I promise that. I'll always keep you safe." Carlisle said feeling of protectiveness swell up in his body as he looked down at the little baby in his arms.

Carlisle gave a sigh as he felt thirsty, he had to go hunting soon but how would he go hunting and leave his baby here alone? No, he'll have to take Edward with him and make sure not to wake him up or get him hurt in anyway. He stood up and grabbed a s baby sling and gently put Edward in it. Carlisle pulled the sling over his head one of his arms and pulled back one of the folds and looked down at his little Edward only to sigh in relief that he was still sleeping. Carlisle went to his room and quickly put on some underwear and pants, glad to feel that they didn't bother him and went down the stairs and out the front door.

Carlisle closed his front door before taking off into the forest, stopping when he caught the scent of a herd of deer. Carlisle stalk them before running out and snapping three nearby deers necks and watch as the rest of herd took off running in different directions. Carlisle lowered himself gracefully to the ground and neatly drank the blood from all three deers. Once he finished he opened the baby sling again to check on Edward to find him still sleeping peaceful, Carlisle smiled and started to dig a hole to bury the deer carcasses. Carlisle bowed his head and send a prayer for the deer he just bury and left to go back to house, if his memory was right, which it is with photographic memory Edward will want to eat soon.

As Carlisle closed the front door, Edward must have woken up and started crying announcing to his mother that he wa hungry. Carlisle took him out of the baby sling and took the baby sling off before headed up the stairs with a crying Edward. Once he made it to the rocking chair in less then two seconds before lifting his shirt up and putting Edward comfortably in his arm and put Edward close to a nipple and let him suckle. Carlisle gave a small smile as h rocked the back and forth, Edward was at first sucking angrily for having to wait but the seem to forgive Carlisle and nursed more slowly.

When Edward finished he was once again burped and the Carlisle opened his footy pajamas and checked his diaper and found that it was dry and Carlisle once again put the straps of the diaper back on and closed the footy pajamas.

_Perhaps his body is using my...whatever it is for just energy like any vampire uses blood. _Carlisle thought picking Edward who coo'd at him causing Carlisle to smile at him as he once more sat down in the rocking chair and started rocking them while he looked down at Edward.

Carlisle noticed after a while that Edward was not sleeping again even though he should be so he can grow, Carlisle looked up for a while before looking down at his son's golden eyes thinking maybe he needs a lullaby. Carlisle went through his memories and remembered a lullaby he heard a patient sing to her newborn baby.

"Goodnight my angel. Time to close your eyes. And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promise I would never leave you. And you should always know, I never will be far away." Carlisle sang softly as moved rocking chair to the beat of the song.

Edward looked up at his mother and then gave a cute yawn by the third verse of the song and let his eyes close. Carlisle smiled and brought him closer to his body and continued to sing.

"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep. And still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me. When we went sailing on a emerald bay. And like a boat out on the ocean. I'm rocking you to sleep. The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart. You'll always be a part of me. Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream. And dream how wonder your life will be. Some day a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby. Then in your heart there will always be a part of me." Carlisle finished softly but kept rocking them back and forth and gave a smile as he leaned down and gave a kiss on Edward's forehead.

Carlisle watched his son sleep for a while and the let his thoughts drift back to a certain someone who put him in this position in the first place.

_He doesn't know because I left before I could tell him...but I was so afraid that he might kill me and my baby even though he claim to love me. _Carlisle thought to himself as a flashback hit him.

**"I need to speak with you...alone." Carlisle said shifting his weight from foot to foot looking up at the graceful figure in fancy trousers and shirt with a robe over his clothes. **

**"Of course, mio amore. What do you want?" The man asked stepping forward and ran a finger down Carlisle cheek causing a ripple of emotion to go through Carlisle.**

**"We shouldn't be doing this...you have a wife...and..." Carlisle was cut of by the same finger then the man's lips on his own. **

**"We had this conversation before, mio cuore. I don't care, I love you. Ti amo." the man whispered into Carlisle ear. **

**"I love you, too. There's something else I need to tell you." Carlisle said nervously trying to fin words while the other waited patiently. **

**But before Carlisle could say anything someone came walking up to them and made Carlisle step back to make it look like they were just friends but the other man didn't care who saw.**

**"Sorry, master Aro but there's been a problem we caught a scout that the pack of the children of the moon sent. What do you wants us to do?" The guard asked as he gave a bow. **

** Aro looked at his love in apology and waved his hand telling the guard he would be in the throne room soon to deal with the criminal. **

**"I sorry, love, I will come back soon and you can tell me what you need to say." Aro said kissing Carlisle as he left toward the throne room.**

**Carlisle watched him go and then placed a hand on his stomach were he knew a miracle had occur before making up his mind, he didn't know if his unborn baby would grow or not but he knew it wasn't safe to stay in Italy anymore, he need to leave. Carlisle just hoped that Aro won't come looking for him and he hoped he wouldn't need to see him for a long time.**

****Carlisle sighed as he felt the urge to cry like he always does when he thinks about Aro and how much he missed him. How he wished he was here with him telling everything was going to be okay and that he'll protect him and love him.

"I miss you, Aro and I still love you." Carlisle said out loud looking down at Edward, the only thing he had left of his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

EgyptAdbydos: Please review.

* * *

Carlisle gave smile at his son's antics as he ran around the freshly grown grass, its been two years since Edward's birth and so far he's growing up as normal human child would but a human child didn't sparkle in the sunlight as though he was made out of diamonds. Carlisle had finally gotten Edward to eat "Solid" food, which meant he no longer nursed but ate animal blood from a cup.

"Mommy!" Edward shouted as he ran toward were Carlisle was sitting down in the grass.

Carlisle released a sigh but smiled as his baby jumped on him and looked up at the cloudy day pointing upward.

"Look, mommy that looks like a bunny." Edward said happily snuggling closer to Carlisle.

"Yes, it does." Carlisle said looking up at where Edward was pointing, he been trying to get him to call him dad but Edward was too smart for his own good and stubborn.

Edward smiled then looked around before becoming still and listened for the rustling coming from the forest. Edward blinked as he became curious but before he could take off he was picked up by Carlisle.

"Mommy." Edward whined as he pouted looking at his mother with big yellow eyes.

Carlisle gave a chuckle and rubbed noses with Edward causing him to giggle before wrapping his arms around his mother's neck.

"Come one, I promise I'll show you how to hunt." Carlisle said as he saw the excitement in Edward's eyes.

"Really?" Edward asked as Carlisle ran through the forest and stopped when he caught the scent of the herd of deer.

"Yes, now first thing about hunting is to stay quiet, second is to stalk your prey and lastly to jump and break their neck, okay?" Carlisle asked his son as he let him down on the forest ground.

Edward nodded and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, breathing in the deer's scent and listen closely to their fast heartbeat. He opened his eyes and looked up at his mother, Carlisle gave him a smile.

"But for now, I'll catch our lunch and we'll practice okay?" Carlisle asked his son as he leaded him somewhere were Edward would be safe but still close enough for Carlisle to protect him.

"Yes, mommy." Edward answered and watched his mother disappear, he wasn't happy he couldn't hunt today but trusted his mother that he could one day.

Edward sat down on the one of the tree roots, looking around the forest as he listened to sounds. He once again heard the rustling sound that his mother didn't let him check out, maybe he could now. Edward stood up and walked carefully through the bushes and made his way until be peaked through some bushes and saw something he couldn't believe.

There were humans here but instead of making his throat hurt, he wrinkled his nose in disgust, and they smelled awful. It also confused his senses, they smelled human but at the same time they had this wet dog smell to them.

One of them sniffed the air and looked around until he looked right at the bush Edward was hiding behind. Edward suddenly wished he hadn't moved from the place his mother left him, he was scared and he just wanted his mother. These humans brought a fear into him that nothing before ever did, not even thunder.

"Ephraim, there's one of them right over there." The one who sniffed said.

Edward gulped as the one called Ephraim nodded and saw the other one with give a growl and turn into this really big wolf, Edward has ever seen in his short life. Edward was frozen in fear but when all three turn into big wolves and jumped behind him that spin around quickly and looked around as one of them lunched himself at him Edward jumped and ran for it.

Edward might not understand what's going on but he knew he had to find his mother; he'll keep him safe.

Carlisle had finished catching the two deer for him and his son when he felt something wrong had happen when he heard the rustling again, he knew who was making it and he was trying to keep Edward away from them. Carlisle ran quickly to where he left Edward and felt dread when he found it empty and Edward's scent just a little fresh. Carlisle ran quickly fallowing Edward's scent and found Edward in the meadow trying to keep the two large wolves away from him.

Carlisle didn't know what came over him as he saw his little baby so scared, one second he was watching the next he had hit the wolf that dared to lunch itself at his baby with a satisfying crunch and a howl of pain. The other wolf was mad at Carlisle for hitting his friend and gave a snarl.

Carlisle could care less about him, he just quickly scanned Edward for any injuries and found none, which he sighed in relief mentally before putting himself in a protective crouch in front of Edward and return the snarl the wolf gave. The snarl sounded harsh and mean to Carlisle himself, he never knew he was capable of such things much less enjoy the fact that he hurt the other wolf.

_I guess Edward really did change me, I will never again doubt when human mother says they would do anything to keep their baby safe. _Carlisle thought as he realized he would kill in order to protect Edward.

"Mommy?" Edward asked sounding so scared.

The other wolf that Carlisle had hit recovered and then joined its friends in staring at them and looking for a way to kill them both.

"Levi, Quil, stand down." A voice said as a man came walking out in just pants, his voice had authority to it making the other wolves not happy but listen as they went behind the trees.

Carlisle kept his eyes on the on in front and then notice that when other two came out in only pants. The man in front of the others called Levi and Quil was looking right at Carlisle and then Edward who peaked out before hiding behind Carlisle once more.

"You are his…creator are you not? What are you pale faces doing in out territory?" Ephraim asked stopping only a short distance from Carlisle.

Carlisle tensed his muscles and held back a growl but kept his protective crouch.

"Ephraim, we should kill them, how dare he bit a child and force him a demon soul." Levi said glaring at Carlisle.

"I didn't bit him." Carlisle said before he realized what he said.

Ephraim raised an eyebrow and asked. "Then what did you do."

Carlisle thought of a good way to say something but Edward beat him as he came out slowly behind Carlisle and grabbed his arm.

"Mommy gave birth to me." Edward said softly.

The other two laughed but the leader did not just looked down at Edward.

"He did, umm…well if we can exist I guess that could happen. Does he grow or does he stay this size." Ephraim asked Carlisle.

Carlisle took a deep breath and stood up straight keeping a hand on Edward's head.

"He grows, he's been growing normally like he was human, please just let us be and I promise, we'll stay off your territory." Carlisle said.

"But if I do, will you hunt down the innocent lives of the people who swore to protect from beings like you?" Ephraim asked.

"We only drink animal blood, I teaching my son to control himself so he may interact with humans but not drink they're blood." Carlisle said.

"Very well, you can leave, and only if you promise you won't bit a human from here." Ephraim said glaring at the other two who protested.

"Thank you, come along Edward." Carlisle said picking up Edward as he walked until he no longer smelled them and ran all the way back to a meadow where he smelled another herd of deer was.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to run off like that." Edward said looking up at Carlisle with innocent eyes.

"I know but please Edward when I tell you to stay there it's for your own safety." Carlisle said firmly but softly as he kneeled next to Edward.

"Okay, mommy." Edward said hugging Carlisle who return the hug.

"Now come on, I going to catch another deer for us to eat, stay here." Carlisle said and only left when Edward nodded.

Carlisle came back to the spot and sighed in relief when he saw Edward sitting down on the ground before he jumped up and ran to him.

"Mommy!" Edward said happily.

"Come on, Edward, lets go eat." Carlisle said leading Edward to one of the deer carcasses.

Carlisle let Edward eat first then he let himself eat, after their meal he showed Edward to dig a whole and pray for the deer that became their meal. Edward happily helped Carlisle dig but once they finished burring the deer, he wanted to be carried which Carlisle was more then happy to do so. Edward fell asleep before they reached their homes, the events that happen exhausted his little body and allowed him to fall asleep instantly.


End file.
